Alphas
by Temari Asura
Summary: When the pureblood Beta Princess of the North escapes her villanous mate-to-be, she doesn't expect to fall into the hands of the Alpha of the West...a lycanthrope in desperate need of a mate and Rin unfortunately has just begun her first heat cycle. Lemons *Not for Children* SessxRin, KagXInuyasha etc. 3 SHOT story. READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: The Mating of Two Alphas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series nor it's characters.  
**

**ALPHAS**

**Part I – The Mating of Two Alphas**

"Don't touch her!" he snarled, his fierce tone sending the beta wolves scurrying back and away from the smaller female. His eyes became hooded as he looked down upon her, his body immediately demanding to claim her…to possess her…to mark her as his own that no other male would dare step within a foot of her. He walked towards her, unconcerned with his nudity and the blatant desire that jutted out from his body, so large and thick there could be no question who was Alpha of this pack.

His golden eyes roamed over her lush young body as his nostrils flared, inhaling the sweet essence of her scent, she smelled so innocent…so young. It called to the beast within him, the monster that had been howling so long for a mate yet had never claimed one, not one of those female Omegas who were shared among the pack but would not be claimed because they would never be loyal.

Lycanthropes much like wolves, mated for life…however there were times when the men copulated to easy the pressing threat and aggression that came with lust. In every pact there were females like this, females who chose these roles. No male would take a female as such unless it was against her will for females were few and far in between especially purebreds such as the one before him.

A purebred was a lycanthrope was one who had been born as such from parents who had also been born that way. A mixed breed was a lycanthrope that had been bitten by a pure bred and had chosen to accept the gifts and powers that came with being one of their kind. Mixed breeds were much more common than purebreds but were not nearly as strong as Purebloods; a mixed breed wasn't even half the strength of a purebred and had no control of their power. They transformed on the Night of the full moon, assuming a large animalistic form to which they had no control over. During the day they were strong and agile, beautiful and seductive, possessing numerous animalistic characteristics which was the reason many chose to accept the 'gift' of a lycanthrope's bite.

Purebreds however were always in control of their powers; they could transform at will and were fully in control of their thoughts and actions. They were not affected by any of the factors that affected the mixed breeds, such as the constant thirst for blood, the influence of the moon or even the power of silver. Purebreds had been created by the Gods to protect the humans against the threat of Hell's minions; the Vampires. When the Vampires had began to turn humans, the lycanthropes had tried the same but much like the vampire mixed breeds who had no control and whose only desire was to continuously the feed, in their animal forms so were the Werewolf mixed breeds. Which was why many males sought and lived with and amongst pureblood packs, because Purebloods especially those who were powerful…were able to control the mindless animals that emerged on the new moon.

Thus within wolf packs, their existed a rigid hierarchical pattern which consisted of an Alpha, typically the strongest and unsurpassed male pureblood, followed by his betas, all pure bloods and then the Omegas, the weakest members of the pact, all of which were mixed breeds.

Unfortunately, mixed breeds were unable to breed, whether human or lycanthrope…once a woman chose to accept the bite of the wolf, she gave up her chance of ever having children and it was for that reason why pureblood females were so highly valued…and to find this one, such a fine specimen at that…alone, unprotected…perfectly bare before him…after almost two hundred years of being alone, Sesshomaru, a purebred whose blood came from that of the first Lycanthrope, smirked with pleasure…for tonight he would claim a mate.

He studied the body of the young female, she was slender…lean…as though she had been experiencing times of hunger. He frowned, females such as she was highly valued and to find one without a pack was highly unusual. She had to have been running from someone, or something, a possible mate perhaps…whoever it was…he did not care, he would claim her and breed with her…no other would have her.

She lay before him in her human form, unconscious from the battle she had endured. She had bravely fought the members of his pack; a rogue wolf in their territory...three females had been ripping at her while she bravely fought back at her when the scent of her blood caught the noses of the males, triggering a lust: Pureblood and a Virgin at that. It had been such a powerful aphrodisiac that Sesshomaru had found himself attacking his own pack, demanding they cease. When they had stopped, the girl had been unconscious, reverting to her human form in order to heal. Already he watched as the tears and scratches upon her skin finished the final stages of healing and soon she would awaken and then he would take her.

She had long brown hair, streaked with highlights from the sun, hair that fell to her hips and formed a sheet upon which her now nude body lady. Her human body was pale, as though she rarely transformed, her limbs long and slender yet muscled. He loved her legs most of all, so long and never ending and muscled, and he wanted to wrap them around his hips, over his shoulders…

He clenched his jawed, his golden gazes travelling up her slender thighs to the dark brown curls at the apex of her thighs, over the flat planes of her stomach and to the full curves of her breasts, firm supple breasts with dark big nipples. He growled, watching as the final cut healed…watching as her body snapped into a sitting position, even though her eyes was still closed. She opened her mouth and sighed before long dark lashes opened to revealed bright brown eyes that glowed green in the darkness of the night.

She sniffed, turning to look where she found the scent of the male within her presence.

Rin gasped her eyes locking with bright gold ones, the eyes of an Alpha and a large one at that. She shivered, gasping when his eyes flashed red. She hissed, jumping on her feet in a crouch, her body low as she prepared for his attack though she had never yet been in a challenge of any sort.

"You are not strong enough to defeat me." He stated in a calm, yet fierce tone and she shivered but did not back away, hair sprouting from her arms and legs as she began to shift. He snarled and she jumped before snarling back, refusing to back down. He smirked, obviously enjoying the challenge.

"You will become mine!" he snarled, and Rin backed away, watching as his mouth began to shift into a muzzle one that was bigger than any she had ever seen and Rin began to comprehend that she had jumped from the heat and into the fire…into the path of an even stronger Alpha that her promised!

Rin shifted in mid leap, choosing a wolf form instead of the massive two-legged wolf form she used during battle. She heard the earth-shattering growl behind her but she didn't look back, she raced ahead, ignoring the feel of blood she felt…the blood the signaled her first heat…that she was ready for a mate.

The sound of breaking branches and rustling had her speeding faster but the force of the power descending upon her had her running faster, but not fast enough to avoid the force of something slamming into her side. She grunted, rolling with the force of the impact until she came to halt, landing on all fours. She growled, her muzzle pulling back to show large, fearsome fangs, as her hackles began rising with her anger and she looked out her eyes locking with the red eyes of a Snow white wolf nearly three times her size!

She shivered but refused to back down, snarling and snapping as he advanced upon her, one painstaking step at a time. She snarled, noting his seething growls, he was the largest male she had ever seen, far larger than her own father who was also an Alpha. She noted that he had sent her crashing into an area where she was surrounded by stones, as though the sides of a cave...and the only exit was to go through him. Rin did not convince herself she was strong enough to defeat him but she was not going down without a fight. Being strong upon the challenge would also prove to him that she would not be a meek mate who followed his orders completely, for in truth, it was obviously she would become mated to this handsome man. She took a deep breath and launched herself at him, glad that it was not Bankotsu.

0000

Rin stiffened, her nails sinking into the ground as the massive erection slid into the tender, inexperienced flesh. She cried out and he growled, his hands tightening upon her hips and positioning them higher against him. She gasped, feeling him press even deeper inside her and becoming blocked by a barrier so firm and strong her he barked his displeasure. It was so very painful she tried to shrink away from him, to suppress the threat of tears in her eyes but it would not stop and he would not relent.

"Shift!" he commanded her and she shivered, compelling her body to take its animal form. He had bested her and earned the right to claim her… to owned her…

She felt the pressured of his huge girth become a pleasure as he pressed into her welcoming body, yet the barrier remained...though less rigid and began to tear under his slow urging until it gave way, with her whining and he growling softly at her. Before he roared, the booming sound shaking the forest and signaling his conquest…telling the members of his pact that he had mated…that had become his.

Her breathing quickened, it was almost pleasure the feel of him beginning to slide into her, but he was so thick that he stretched her body beyond its means of capacity, rendering a slow pace from the intense friction…much to his delight as he growled softly above her, loving the feeling of her.

He knew within this form he would not get to truly enjoy her for his first instinct was to pup her and already the swelling at the base of his erection began to make its way into her body, to hold her in place as he bred her…forced her to accept his pups…and while she was in heat there was no way her body would reject him.

He groaned and she whimpered, trying to squirm away from the pain of the knot…however if he allowed her to shift the pain would be too great in her human form, much like how taking her hymen would have been…he barked roughly, commanding her body not to shift however she disregarded the command and he found his body shifting along side hers to complete the process. She cried out, her sleek human body trembling beneath his much larger male form. He snarled, grasping her leg, her lifted it and slowly brought it over his head and her onto her back without breaking the knotting which could be painful for both of them if it was broken before completion.

She looked up at him with pain filled eyes that streamed tears, stiffening and arching her spine as the knot became large within her, pushing into her smaller body. She cried out and tried to pull away, making him his and ram firmly within her. She screamed, her nails clawing at his arms. He hissed, dropping his lips to hers to kiss her. She moaned, she had never been kissed before…and this man, this beautiful man who was causing her such pain…to claim her lips as such…was truly a sin but she could not resist the urge to accept his lips even when the pain become so unbearable that she screamed, begging him...pleading that he stop.

But she knew…they both knew the mating process could not be stopped until it was completed.

He kissed her softly, upon her face and chest, her lips, her lids, her neck, her chin…nuzzling her as she whimpered from the pain…calming her until the wee hours of the morning when the knot had softened enough to allow him to slip from her sore, tender body. She looked upon him with tired, weary eyes.

"You must rest now…I will protect you, mate…" he drawled softly, his big hand moving to her flat stomach.

"I will protect you and our pups…" he finished, it was the last sounds she heard before sleep claimed her.

0000

"If he claims her…does that mean, he will never come back to us again?" asked Yura the young mixed breed. Kagura snarled, she was a purebred and had been among Sesshomaru's pack for a long time but Sesshomaru had deemed her unworthy. She seethed with the knowledge that Sesshomaru had claimed a mate and such a young one, a girl upon her first heat no less.

"A mated male will never take another woman, we mate for life Yura. Even if Rin were to die, Sesshomaru would never take another mate…he would probably return to you and Kagura…but even then it is unlikely…our father never took another woman at all after our mother died, he held out and waited until Sesshomaru was strong enough to seize control of the pack…then he just died in his sleep." said Inuyasha Sesshomaru's younger brother and a beta of the Western Pack.

Suddenly a loud growl pierced the night and all the fifty members of the pack lifted their faces to the sky, they all knew what it meant. Their Alpha had claimed his mate and in the morning, they would have a new Alpha female and Kagura who had once been the Alpha based solely on strength would now take her place as a beta.

But not without a fight.

0000

Standing upon a Cliff a few miles away, Kagome, a rare fully black, blue eyed wolf heard the growl of conquest from what could only be an Alpha. She shivered at the sound, for her to have heard it meant that the territory she had entered possessed a truly powerful Alpha and that he would be no easy feat for a female such as herself to defeat.

She sniffed, the princess of the North thought of a plan to cross through the territory in order to get to the South. She couldn't go through the East at all, that area was hostile the clans made mainly of mixed breeds who sought to place themselves upon the hierarchy of the purebreds. Hence, the West though smaller and more powerful a pack, seemed like the better option.

She sighed, she had to get to the West in order to seek the help of her sister Kikyo, the Alpha female of that pack. Their sister Rin was in great danger, who, after being promised to Bankotsu, had ran away. Their father and Alpha was becoming old and had only sired females, a strong set of women purebloods. He had chosen Bankotsu as his successors but would only relinquish the throne if Bankotsu married one of his daughters. Kagome, though a female was a powerful wolf and had ruthlessly beaten the male in a challenge when he had tried to claim her. But their sister Rin was soft, younger and had never even been involved in a challenge. So Bankotsu had demanded her hand, Rin had been too scared to even fight him. But that very night…she had disappeared.

Kagome assumed Rin would try to find a way to Kikyo, but then she had heard Bankotsu talking how he would punish her by making her an Omega once he assumed his role as Alpha, the greatest dishonour amongst a pack was to have a poor blood Omega, especially a female at that and to think that Rin…her baby sister who though strong and fierce, was much too delicate to become one of the females who were taken repeatedly by all the males in the pact and she had also left the pack intent on finding her baby sister. She just hoped that Rin was alive and well and with that, the sleek black wolf took off, running along the borders of the East and West.

0000

The luxurious dwellings that housed the Western Pack were built and hidden within the safety of Caves that were throughout the forest. There was a main cave and few within their land that acted as hide outs, for protection. Many times humans came to hunt the wolves, the Slayers and it was by looking and acting human that would save their lives or give them the advantage to escape especially the purebloods who were not harmed by simple tests such as holding silver which would singe the hand of the mixed blood.

His pack members watched as he stepped into the clearing of their cave, nude as can be, with the girl within his arms. Her hair strategically covering her nude form. Everyone inhaled their mixed scents, imprinting hers in particular within their minds that not only was she pack member but she was also Alpha female. Sesshomaru ignored them, taking his mate to his own private chambers. He bathed her nude body of dirt, blood and semen, dressing her in his own robe and lowering her to his bed before he took a shower himself. When he returned, he found his new mate awake.

"Who are you?" he asked and she blushed at the question…for all he had done to her…after what they had done together. She lowered her gaze, dropping a hand to her stomach, knowing that already she carried his child…no, his children...she who was fresh from the throes of childhood herself.

"My name is Rin. I am a princess of the North…" she whispered and he walked towards her, making her blush with his nudity.

"I am Sesshomaru, Alpha of the West…and your mate." He whispered, dropping a kiss to her lips and pushing her back upon the bed, intent upon claiming her again…this time, he would truly leave mark…as well as teach her the value of pleasure.

0000

"Ginta, I want you to seek out Sesshomaru...he is the Alpha of these lands. Request a formal meeting, on behalf Myoga, the Nothern Alpha." Bankotsu informed his pack mate with a smirk. Once he was allowed safe passage through the West, he would find Rin in the South and claim her and what a joy that would be.

**A/N: This is just a short 3 shot. Next Chapter: Alphas and Betas. I'd really love to hear what you guys think about this…^_^. **

**Please Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Alphas and Betas

**WARNING: This story is rated Mature (M) due to adult themes and language, therefore Reader discretion is advised. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. **

**ALPHAS **

**PART II – Alphas and Betas**

0000

She gasped, her claws tearing the sheets as her hips undulated, resisting the urge to clench her legs tighter and to sink her hand into her mate's hair and press his face even deeper between her thighs. She had never experienced anything remotely as pleasurable as this and then she was glad that she had never claimed a mate because then she would have never been able to experience this moment, this pleasure with this man...

Each flick of his tongue, each thrust into her body. She screamed, releasing as he kissed a trail up to body.

"That was wonderful, Naraku…" she whispered with a small smile. Her mate grinned, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. She giggled, loving the feel of his body against hers, as well as the soft coolness of the silken sheets.

The rulers of the West, North, East and South were royalty amongst the werewolves. They ruled over island territories, land masses and all that came within their jurisdiction. The North, East and West were all located within close proximity to each other however the South was not.

The Werewolf Kingdom of the South was not like that of the other tribes, they were truly a kingdom, one in which all wolves were proud. The palace was built on an island in the Atlantic Ocean, close to Madagascar. They were an isolated tribes and most of the pact, which was the largest, by any standard, were predominantly Spanish much like Kikyo's curly borwn haired Mate, though he was also of Asian descent.

"Mama!" came a screech from outside the majestic door to their chambers, which soon burst forth to reveal a small six year old girl with long dark hair, with too small cubs bounding after her. Naraku groaned and fell back. It was much too early to be dealing with his rambunctious children. Recently, his sons had learned how to shift while their sister had still yet to transform and since then their house had been divided. The boys were always playing pranks on their sister, who was already feeling extremely self conscious because she was unable to shift yet.

The earlier a child was able to shift was an indication of their strength. The average wolf was not able to shift until they attained puberty, though there had been a few who had been able to shift much earlier due to life and death situations; there was even a case of a Lycan being born in wolf form. Naraku was very proud that his sons had been able to shift at such an early age without having being prompted by any such situations. Whenever they were older though, it would be very difficult for males tended to challenge for positions of Alpha and he was not nearly ready to relinquish his throne being he had barely begun enjoyed his mate. It was also one reason why females were so revered in werewolf tribes. In their culture, men were praised on their ability to have more daughters than sons and overall, many children.

"Papa!" Megumi sobbed, launching into his arms. He turned a stern gaze to his sons who whimpered and shifted slowly into their six year old forms with bowed heads. But before they could be reprimanded, Kaede, a beta and faithful servant of Kikyo after she had found her abandoned as a cub and named her after her deceased mother, entered the room with wide eyes clutching a note. Kikyo and Naraku frowned knowing Kaede would not rush into the room least it was very important.

"A message sent via air my lord and lady from the Alpha of the North. Lady Kagome and lady Rin have disappeared!" stated the girl and the two Alpha's eyes widened.

0000

Inuyasha smirked to himself; he was sure that he would never find a mate and was stunned at the fact that his brother who had never seemed to want a mate before had mated a girl and not even a fully grown one either. Soon enough there would be a challenge to the Alpha female and it one of the deepest shames for a werewolf female to lose her title as Alpha to a beta female, it reflected a poor choice by her mate and left him open to challenges though no would was sane enough to challenge Sesshomaru.

Shifting into his larger than average four legged form and sprinting along the Borders of the Western lands, Inuyasha growled softly as he picked up the scent of a female.

_**Pureblood. **_

He thought to himself and growled, it was instinctive for a Pureblood like himself to reflexively crave the pleasure that would come from mating another pureblood and he fought his instincts, but already his legs were taking him faster, muscles bulging…becoming even larger, revealing the body of not only a pureblood, but a true descendant of the first Lycanthrope…

His muscled legs took him faster and faster, advancing upon the scent of the female which seemed to only grow stronger and stronger.

Kagome jumped awake, sniffing the air as the uneasiness pooled within the pit of her stomach. Raising her muzzle she turned her head toward the sky, sniffing for any threat…and froze.

She jumped to her feet, snarling, her hackles raising as she looked upon the rapidly approaching male, refusing to back down when he burst from the trees mere moments later…a male nearly twice her size and the colour of freshly fallen snow, as white as she was dark with eyes that mirrored the very moon which had given birth to their kind.

She snapped at him, her pride as an Alpha dictating her to threaten him with low growls for a big as this male was, he was obvious beta…and not worthy to be her mate. He bared his fangs at her, advancing upon her menacingly.

_You are in the territory of the Western Lord, my brother and pack leader. _He growled at her as they circled each other.

_I come in search of my pack mate and sister, Rin, a pureblood. _Kagome growled in response and watched as the other wolf ceased circling her and looked up at her with a wary gaze.

_The lycan you seek is no longer your concern, She was mated to my Alpha last night. _Inuyasha revealed and the female looked shocked before releasing a deep, threatening sound. It was loud and fearsome, a sound which would send a human running and even a lesser male stepping back, but not he…the sound sent a shiver down to his flanks and the wolf's tongue lolled from the side of his mouth.

_I am Inuyasha…_he barked and the woman ignored him, growling softly. His hackles began to rise and she looked up sharply at the wolf become rapidly angered…no, in lust.

Kagome gave a warning growl, until the musky scent of blood drifted to her.

The smell of her heat…the smell that indicated a female had accepted a male as her mate.

She raised shocked eyes to look up in time to see Inuyasha's form nearly upon her in mid-leap.

**0000**

"You plan to challenge her?" asked Yura with a gasp and Kagura clenched her jaw, ignoring the mixed breed she turned to her younger sister and pack mate.

"Kanna, I expect you to do this…for me…as your sister!" stated Kagura and the girl gave her a blank stare it was safe to say that Kanna would fulfill her designated task.

Kagura smiled, there would a new Alpha that very day.

**0000**

Rin stretched, moaning softly at the soft ache within her body. Whilst she had healed from her rigorous first mating, her muscles were sore from use and that was something the rapid healing of the lycanthropes could not heal. She looked over to see her mate peering at her with lazy eyes, silently appreciating her body from beneath long dark lashes. She flushed, and he smirked watching the colour travel up her entire body…a body he had thoroughly come to enjoy and know, even though there would probably never be a time when he tired of her.

He sat up and yawned, though the sound which emerged sounded more like a growl. Rin giggled her eyes travelling down his firm, muscled body. He wasn't a thick, heavily muscled man but he was lean, well built and tall and his human body was no indication of the sheer size of his wolf-form.

He rose from the bed and Rin blushed, cocking her head to the side to take a mental picture of his firm buttocks.

"While you were sleeping appropriate clothing was selected for you, it's time to meet your new pack." Stated Sesshomaru and Rin shivered, her mind drifting back to the unpleasant memories of battling with the females only the night before. However she steeled herself, she had to be strong, a weak Alpha female would reflect badly on her mate. She rose and stepped towards the closet, her eyes widening as she noted the various apparel that graced his closet. She could tell from the scents each piece, which was her exact size…was brand new.

"You bought these for me?" she asked, and he gave a nod, his golden eyes roving over her body, it was quite obvious he didn't want to see her clothed at all and she blushed, rising on her toes with delicate fingers against the rigid muscles of his abs, and pressing her lips softly to his. He growled, and she giggled, stepping out of his way as he made a grab for her and his brows furrowed, he had noted it before but it seemed to connect with him that his mate had extremely sharp reflexes, she was swift...even for a Lycanthrope and he smirked, for as they aged Rin would certainly become a great deal stronger as she grew. She didn't even realize how hard it was to best him…to escape him, he who was one of, if not the greatest and strongest Pureblood of his generation.

"You are very large…larger than any lycanthrope I have ever seen…" whispered Rin and Sesshomaru turned to study her. They knew so little about each other yet they were already bound until death, not solely on the mating mark but also by the cubs she carried…

Sesshomaru sighed, running his hand through the silky softness of his hair.

"You know that there are two origins to the Werewolves of the world today…"

Rin nodded. "Yes, there is Lycaon, the man who insulted Zeus and became the first werewolf before he was dispatched to Tartarus and there was the those who were created by the Gods in order to combat the vampires. The modern werewolf is the combination of both types of werewolves, hence our ability to assume the four-legged form of the wolf as well as the two-legged monstrosity that we came from battling vampires." Said Rin, confirming what she knew of the Werewolf history. Theirs was a kind that was hunted, killed and stereotyped because of the actions of the first werewolves such as Lycaon and the Omegas who had no true control and craved blood. The control-less Omegas of the present were much closer to the original werewolves than the Alphas were.

"My sire…came from a direct bloodline to Lycaon…he was in fact, his grandson. My sire was very old, very powerful. When Lycaon's son, a Lycan who could not age heard of the other types he sought them out for by then he had been the only one of his kind. He found a female…but of course they were two different breeds. When they mated and bore four children; three males and a female." Rin nodded, she had heard this story before.

"But they were all sterile…and the males still live to this day, the Lycan Counsel in Transylvania…however they found that by a simple blood exchange other werewolves were able to convert in both forms…and the females after transfusion especially would birth children with the werewolf Strain…able to shift in both wolf forms." whispered Rin who looked up at her mate.

"You know much, but they story goes that not all the children were sterile. The daughter…bore a son, she who was direct descent of the most monstrous, ruthless, strongest creature…the true first born…gave birth to my father before she died." Said Sesshomaru softly and Rin gasped, her mind racing to catch up with what she had just been told.

"But that would make the Counsel…"

"My Uncles…and I…the reigning Alpha over all Lycans." He finished, his gold eyes locking with that of his mate and the enormity of his words struck her.

She took a step back and he growled, advancing upon her with a look of concern when he stopped and snarling, turned to the scent of Kagura, the previous female who Rin had replace.

He opened the door and the red eyed female look up at him with a sour expression, likely from the scent of copulation with which permeated the room.

"Alpha…" she whispered, bowing with deep respect, her heart beat racing as she realized he no longer addressed her with the same respect, it was obvious she had been replaced. She growled low, which was met a sharp warning growl.

"The pack wishes to meet with her!" spat Kagura who turned and walked away in a huff and Sesshomaru growled softly.

He turned to his mate with a stoic expression. "Be prepared for a challenge!" he stated and Rin's eyes widened.

0000

The two Alphas emerged to see an assembled pack. Sesshomaru's pack was small by many standards, around fifty. She looked up on the members of the pack, sniffing out the purebloods as well as the mixed bloods and then her eyes looked upon the females. There were six in all, two of which were mix breeds and three pureblood. But immediately Rin's eyes moved to the one with blood red irises, the woman. Rin waited for the moment when the woman declared her challenge, stiffening her spine when she heard the firm tone not from Kagura, but the woman beside her.

"I Kanna issue a challenge to the right of Alpha female!"

The ring of Kanna's voice was met with deafening silence many had expected it of Kagura but not her sister. Sesshomaru released a snarl, calling out the much smaller female but she merely began the shift…her bones cracking audibly as she endured the slow, painful process of shifting. Her chin and nose elongating into a muzzle and snout. Rin felt the answering, instinctive call to rise to the challenge, to assert that she was the true Alpha. Last night she had been woefully outnumbered by the females of this pack, but she would show them now the purity of her blood and the power she possessed.

In a effortless shift, she transformed before the Pack and her mate. Stunning some members with the ease and speed with which she was able to transform, a painless process it seemed, so quick that Kanna had still yet to transform.

Rin snarled, the hair upon her back rising as the brown wolf circled the grey wolf with deadly intent. She snarled, revealing fangs glistening from the light of the sun, spit dripping from her mouth with vicious growls and snaps of her jaw. Kanna was the first to launch upon her, trying to land her paws on her shoulder and push her back, intent on gaining a dominant position but Rin would have none of it. It would not be like the previous night when they had defeated her only because they had outnumbered her.

She sidestepped as the girl jumped towards her, raising a large paw and slashing Kanna across the face who yelped in pain…jumping back but refusing to back down. Rin snarled which the girl returned and the two wolves met, rising on hind legs and slashing with their paws, teeth ruthlessly sinking into each other.

But it was evident to all present that Rin was by far the champion. Kanna drew back from the Alpha, her jaws and neck bleeding profusely from deep gashes. It would take days for such wounds to heal because they had been inflicted by an Alpha, another of their gifts to aid control of the pack. Rin ignored the bite marks to forearms, grimacing at a sharper pain from a wound to her pasturn. She stepped towards the female, it was obvious she had one the challenge but she needed to prove to teach Kanna a lesson that would ensure she never challenged her right to rule again and with that she jumped upon the other female, ignoring her pained whimpers and yelps and biting her deeply, ruthlessly.

Rin walked away, gave a final harsh snarl and released the female who had gone limp in her hold, it was a sign of defeat and she released the beta, turning to meet the proud, cocky look upon her mate's face. She limped slightly towards him, intent to revert to her humanoid form so that she could heal quickly when a loud voice permeated the air.

"I Kagura, former Alpha of the West issue a challenge to the Alpha for title and right to rule!"

Rin's eyes widened, surely the woman was jesting. She had yet to heal, but she knew from looking at the woman with the smirk that expressed, shifting before her very eyes. Sesshomaru released a sharp bark but it was really out of anger, for nothing could be done when such a challenge was issued, for Rin to reject the challenge would make her seem scared in the eyes of the pack and whilst she would remain Alpha she would have no true power over her subjects. Kagura shifted easily, carrying the same cocky expression on her humanoid face into her wolf form, which was a large dark brown female almost black in colour yet not quite.

Kagura smirked, slowly circling the female Alpha with an evil gleam in her eyes. She was much older than Rin and as a result, a bit larger and she had a centuries of experience in challenges having endured numerous ones in her reign as Alpha to this very pack, it would be easy to take Rin's title, especially since the girl was wounded…she would also ensure she removed the new heirs to the pack, permanently, that way ensuring that no female born of Sesshomaru and Rin's union would challenge her for right to rule.

She gave a snarl and launched at Rin, who tried to leap away but was much slower due to the wound to her legs. She growled, giving a grunt as Kagura's head connected in her side, much too close to the place where newborn pups were safely becoming nestled.

The woman snarled and launched upon the younger woman, using Rin's momentary lapse in concentration over her condition to gain the upper hand and slam the smaller brown wolf onto her back, snapping at her neck yet not quite reaching as Rin's front paws pushed at her, her own jaws snapping at the older woman, until she felt the deep rake of Kagura's claws into her stomach. Rin growled and using her back paws kicked the wolf from her body, flipping her over her head.

Kagura growled fiercely and landed on her feet, spinning swiftly towards Rin who had somehow managed to find footing and was snarling fiercely, despite the blood dripping to the ground beneath her.

"I think Kagura is trying to target the heirs…we all know that our Alpha is carrying, we can smell it. Our Alpha is really vulnerable right now, it would be easy to defeat her by exploiting such a weakness…" came Sango's voice.

The sound carried to Sesshomaru's advanced ears and her snarled ferociously moving toward the duo, his eyes flashing red but he had to be retained by four of his betas, who were having a difficult time of it. Some of the other betas also snarled at Kagura, she was using an underhanded trick indeed yet they could not interfere with the challenge.

Rin's mind came to grips with what Sango had said. She turned stunned eyes to Kagura but she could tell the other woman's assumption was correct. Her mind went to her children, her unborn cubs, the defenseless, miniscule combination of her and Sesshomaru who were unaware, innocent and unknowing and seeking her protection. What other female would target such creatures?

The hackles on Rin's back rose like never before, her eyes flashing red. Rin consciousness began to fade, the pain of her wounds, her sanity, all thoughts were replaced with a red hue, the urge to kill, the instincts to protect at all cost; the instincts of a mother protecting her child.

She roared, loudly and ferociously, the sound sending the omegas and weaker betas trembling. It was the sound of an Alpha for sure and almost as loud as her mate's. Kagura took and involuntary step back then stopped herself, refusing to back down from a smaller wolf. Rin's red eyes flashed and she launched at the other wolf, her canines lengthening further as well as her claws, as they connected with Kagura's flesh, ripping and tearing without mercy.

The vicious snarls rent the air, only enhanced by Kagura's yelps of pain. Kagura could not stop the vicious female, she gave her no room to attack, sinking her claws into her side as her fangs bit into her sensitive neck over and over, releasing precious life blood.

Kagura managed to raise a heavy paw and slapped the wolf from above her. Rin yelped, rolling over until she came to her feet, rising to her full height, even angrier than before, her red eyes taking on a deeper hue before she gave a sharp bark and launched onto Kagura again.

0000

_Rin_, thought Kagome at the sound of the loud growl and gasped.

The pain…she had never known it could be so painful to be mated. Her blue eyes flashed, as she whined, wanting to shift…begging him to ease it, to stop. But he only growled softly at her, his teeth locked firmer upon her neck to hold her in place.

He was too far gone, his instinctual beast taking control in order to mate since he himself had fought his own desires.

_How did it end up like this? _Kagome wondered, her paws sinking deeper into the ground with the piercing feel of him, the blinding pain of his erection tearing into her virgin flesh. She whined, finding the pain unbearable yet she was a strong Alpha. She would endure it, her body had accept him on some level or this would not have been possible. She had never been beaten, by male or female and yet now she stood being claimed by not an Alpha but a beta.

With a grunt, Inuyasha tore into the solid barrier within his female, releasing a roar of conquest to rival his brother's.

Kagome yelped in shock.

_I'm not a virgin anymore. _She thought before her eyes widened at the feel of the beginnings of the mating knot.

_I'm…mated. _

0000

Walking with her daughter's hand in hers as she journeyed to the boats, Kikyo frowned. Ten of their strongest male betas would accompany her while her husband and children would remain, it was necessary lest someone attempted to seize the throne.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Naraku asked with both his son's hands in his own, he feared for his mate. To gain a mate was the greatest gift a male could receive, especially one as strong as his Kiyoko, one who could produce such strong heirs, one who loved him equally as he loved her and gave him a reason to live.

"I must. While Rin is the last pup my mother birthed, Kagome is my twin. If something were to happen to her, I would feel as though half of me is gone…" Kikyo whispered and her mate sighed.

"Ah…!" gasped Kikyo clutching her middle and falling to her knees, bring her daughter down with her.

"Mama? Mama, what's wrong?" asked the children with fearful voices.

Kikyo looked to her husband with wide eyes. "Kagome…"

0000

"That sounded like Rin's roar…she sounds angry…" came the beta's voice. Bankotsu lifted an eyebrow.

"Ginta, make haste with that summons." He stated, watching as the lower beta ran off.

And then he heard the roar of conquest and froze. Then he snarled, taking off with the rest of his pack to the West as though the hounds of hell were after him.

0000

Blazing red eyes burned into the bright blue of Bankotsu's. He chuckled, knowing the male must be in pain. To have interrupted a mating whilst it had been so close to being completed must be one of the most painful experiences for both male and female. He turned to look at Kagome, the girl had shifted, clutching at her middle as she rose, pale and weak looking, blood streaming down her thighs and neck. It was a fitting revenge for what her treatment of him.

She turned and looked towards her new-found mate with fearful eyes, shaking her head as she back away.

"Don't!" he yelled, his voice a mixture of a man and a beast.

Kagome gave a pained expression, "I will run to the ends of the Earth to get away from you!" she screamed and shifted, wounded, and running away from the man who was her destined.

_And i will find you there, _thought Inuyasha before he snarled, turning blood red eyes to the man who had cost him his mate, eyes that promised death and then he roared, a sound of a wounded wolf calling his pack to his aid. Before shifting watching Bankotsu and his three betas as they circled him.

**Word Index: **

**Lycanthrope: **Another word for Werewolf.

**Alphas: **The strongest pureblooded wolves that lead a pack, an Alpha can be male or female or both if mated. It is possible for an Alpha male to have a beta female as mate, simply because she is not strong enough to assume a mantel generally assigned upon mating. Alphas lead the werewolf packs.

**Betas: **These are all purebloods (born werewolves and in full control of their power), they help to make up the pack and control the mixed breed on the night of the full moon.

**Omegas: **These are predominantly mixed breeds (Werewolves who were turned from being bitten and not born as such), they have no control on the night of the full moon, which is the only night they can talk wolf forms, on the other days they can use the strength and speed and all the gift associated with the Lycanthrope power but on the full moon, all they crave is to kill and devour their prey…humans included.

**Lycaon: **According to Greek mythology, he was a King who mocked the gods and committed an atrocity by trying to feed the cooked flesh of a prisoner to Zeus, The King of all Gods (Greek Mythology) who in turn turned him into the first werewolf however he realized he was able to control this "curse" and took even more joy in his sick perversions and killings. The word Lycan is derived from his name and I created my werewolves with him in mind.

**Most female mammals such as wolves, actually possess hymens. I don't know why i know this…lol. **

**AN: **I'm sorry I took so long to update. I've been spread so thin, lot of work and such and making travel plans and just too many things and one me. Anyways, these review…omg…never in my wildest dreams. Thank you everyone, I'm astounded.

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS:** AmberLocke, Hayley Heartless (the original Hell Butterfly), Paizley, Jolie Luv, IamBatman218, BlackCanary, Abby, Delsan 13, XxrockinvirgoxX, SesshyLover98, Ayamechin, Bluefluffypanda, Obsessed Dreamer, Mariela, Moani-Sama, AngelnDevil1, IcegirlJenni, Kyla Beaton, TsukimoriKuchiki 13, Zinganime, Artemis of Luna, Kittypie, Iheart2NE1, Angie, Sango37, Mara-the-Cat, Shy Winthrope and all the wonderful Guests of Fanfiction. I hope I haven't let anyone out, cause u all been the greatest Reviewers EVER. ^_^**

Normally, I would address every single review and I promise I will get to them all in a chapter entitled author's note at the end of this story but know I've taken all of them to heart, the wonderful compliments, well wished, encouragement…thank you all so much.

Ok, the reason I planned a 3 shot for this is because I never thought it would be so well received and because I'm already working on some other long stories and I didn't want to overwhelm myself.

As you know I do need a Beta, hehe and not the wolf…the editor. My chapters would come out so much faster because I can have them done for weeks and just leave them because I really hate proof reading. Anyways, I hope this chapter was a good one…I know I introduced a lot of new persons and I'm sorry. And yes, It will wrap up for PART III – The sisters of the North; Rule of the East.

Until Next time...much love, Temari. Remember to read and review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Sisters of the North

**AN: Ok so let me first apologise to Shy Wintrophe who was supposed to edit this but couldn't because i dropped off the face of the Earth! Sorry sweetie, I promised to save the Epilogue for you and yes, there will be a short epilogue. Secondly, I've had this chapter written for a while, my friend, Omelia "bad me up" and tell me to update so I sent to her and she said she liked it and fixed it up. Thanks Omelia. ^_^.**

**Finally, I'm sorry it took so long to update...I had no intentions of leaving this story unfinished.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters but I do own the plot to this story. **

**WARNING: This story is Rated M for Mature.**

**APHAS**

**PART III – SISTERS OF THE NORTH, RULE OF THE EAST**

_**0o0o0-Flashback-0o0o0**_

"_My beautiful girls…" whispered Kaede, the sickly Alpha female of the North. Her once brilliant blue eyes were now an unhealthy yellow. Kikyo and Kagome sniffed, the teenage Lycans comprehending that this would be the last time they ever spoke to their mother. They could already smell death, it permeated the air and it brought tears to their eyes. But they refused to shed it before her, she who had been the strongest female they had ever known, she who had taught them how to spar and how to be always be strong. _

_Rin whined, she was still a pup, she did not even understand what was happening. That her mother was dying. _

"_Mama…" Kagome started but Kaede lifted a shaky hand, halting her daughter. _

"_I do not have much strength left Kagome, I must say this, while there is still time-" she whispered but was cut short by a fit of coughing, so loud and harsh it racked the slender woman's body, pulling blood from her lungs. Kikyo, the healer, who had been caring for her mother in the last weeks dampened a cloth to wipe the traces of blood from her mother's lips. Her face stoic from seeing it so many times, from knowing all she suffered. She had watched her mother deteriorate, succumbing to a disease of the lungs. Lycans did not sick often, but when they did, there was hardly anything that could be done to save them. Their mother had given birth to Rin in the winter, a time when food had been scarce as the clan had been divided, it was a time when the Alphas of the North and South had been at war. The East was at war with itself, Alphas and betas versus mixed breeds and the West as usual had been silent, keeping to themselves and not interfering. _

_It had been a difficult time for the North, but Kaede though heavily pregnant and near starvation, had kept her family safe while her mate and the few loyalists in his pact had defended them. By the time he had gained control over the North again, Rin had been born, strong, healthy and happy but the effort seemed to have drained all the strength that Kaede had possessed. The Alpha had gained a resilient cough afterwards, and with every passing winter, it had become harsher and harsher until finally she had started coughing up blood and it became evident that their Alpha would not last another winter. _

_Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying. She had always been the tough sister, the tomboy who was as strong as any male in the pact. She always roughhoused and made challenges while Kikyo her twin preferred to be girly, to help keep the home and learn the healing arts, she was the perfect female and so it was not surprising that it was Kikyo who had been chosen to go to the South. Kikyo, the prize that had been bartered in order to stop the war between the two clans but for Kagome, it was a double blow. She was losing her mother and Kikyo, her twin and best friend. No one understood that they were not like most pups in a litter, she and Kikyo shared a bond, as though they were two halves of soul which had been divided. _

_Kaede looked gratefully at Kikyo and then turned to Kagome. _

"_Kagome, when I am gone…when Kikyo is gone…you will be the hope of the North. Rin is but a babe and your father…your father will never recover from the loss of his mate. It is the way of our people, he will only hold out until he is sure that you three are all happy…" she whispered, drawing a noisy breath. Kagome clenched her fist, it was painful to see her mother struggle to breathe. Yet, she also saw the fire in her mother's eyes, the fire to complete what she had to say before she left their world and it made her proud. The teenager stiffened, her chin rising with pride, her eyes bright with unshed tears. _

_Kaede grasped Kagome's hand. "I need you to protect Rin, to keep our family together…to secure our place forever as Alphas." She begged, her eyes locked with the daughter who was more like her than the others. _

"_Yes mother that is a promise." Said Kagome fiercely and Kaede smiled softly, content in her faith that Kagome would hold her promise. _

_She lifted her hand again to cup Kikyo's cheek, smiling up at her. She had already said all she had had to say to Kikyo, everything she could say to the girl who would soon become a mate, a mother and an Alpha to the South. _

"_I am proud of you…" she whispered. "I am proud of both of you. You all are my greatest gifts to this world. Never forget, you are sisters and that you are children of Alphas, who are the children of Alphas and Alphas before that. You three are Princess of the North, never forget that." She whispered fiercely and looked down at Rin, her last born and sweetest, dropping a quick kiss to her daughter's forehead she dropped back against the bed and closed her eyes and released a tired sigh, her last. _

_A sob escaped Kagome and a single tear escaped Kikyo's eye. And there was moment of silence before sobbing engulfed the room. Rin, upon seeing her elder sisters cry began to cry as well, even as Kagome and Kikyo pulled her into their arms and the three embraced. _

"_W-we a-are p-princesses." Kagome hiccupped, her arms tightening around her sisters. _

"_W-we a-are sisters!" Kikyo pronounced. _

_Rin whined and the elder two locked eyes. It was the day they were no longer girls, but women. Fierce, strong, resilient, sisters of the North. _

_That night, they burned the body of their mother and the next day, an armed escort arrived from the South and claimed Kikyo. _

_Kagome watched as her sister left with dry eyes, they had already cried out all their tears the night before. Yet she could not look away even as her sister was far out of sight and hearing. She looked at the baby, her sister on her hip and smiled. _

"_Do not worry Rin, I will ensure you are happy and protected!" _

_0o0o0 – End of Flashback - 0o0o0_

Clutching at her middle, Kagome shivered yet did not stop; she knew if she stopped Inuyasha would find her. Bankotsu would only stall for so long and with the loud howl she had heard from him, it was only a matter of time before his pact came to his assistance. Yet the pervading memory of their mother's death haunted her. She could not run, not without knowing if her sister was truly alright. Even if Rin had mated, she was still her sister…she was as much as her child as a child of her body could be. Turning, the Alpha female shifted into her human form and groaned. She had to allow her body to heal and afterwards she would return. She would ensure her sister was alive and well and then, she would return to the North.

She could not believe she had been beaten, she could not believe she who was an Alpha had lost to a mere beta. What's more, she could not believe she had run from her mate. She had never run from anything in her life.

She snarled, damn Bankotsu for using one of the weakest times in a Werewolves life to attack and claim his revenge against her. She wanted Inuyasha to kick his ass, yet Inuyasha couldn't win against all those betas alone.

"Damn!" she whispered, rising shakily to her feet before she collapsed. She was too weak, still bleeding, and too vulnerable.

"Kikyo…I need you sister…" she whispered, trembling as her body struggled to heal. The mating process was not something to be interrupted. She closed her eyes, defenseless as she drifting into the healing sleep of the wolves.

0000

Growling, the red eyed Alpha froze, her fang was pressing into the pulse of a thick artery. She was one press of her powerful jaws away from killing the beta beneath her that was evident as Rin came too from the enthrallment with which she had fallen. The beta female attempted to move…she felt the killing rage threaten to engulf her.

"Rin, release her." Came her Mate's voice in the background and she reluctantly released the female, her eyes widening at the pitiful condition of the Lycan who had been so much larger, more formidable. She was a lump of bloody fur and deep gashes, revealing torn muscles, ligament and bone. Rin shivered, shifting back to her humanoid form as her mind finally became aware of what had happened. She had truly entered a killing rage. With the anger and bloodlust leaving her, she became accustomed to the pain that arose from her wounds.

Rin looked to Sesshomaru, her mate and gasped at the anger upon his face. His voice, so calm and commanding did not speak to blistering fury which his face showed, but not towards her but to the creature whining in pain behind her, his former Alpha female. His men released him and he stepped towards them, his eyes flashing back and forth between red and gold, his hands shifting into claws, hair spring from the once smooth skin. It seemed he was about to kill Kagura when a beta entered their territory which had all the males growling. They had been too caught up in the fight to scent his presence earlier and it angered them, that a rival male of another pack had come to their territory as easily as he had.

Sesshomaru snarled, turning to look at the beta who had so easily entered his territory. Rin gasped, looking down at male who had come from her former pack, shifting easily with recognition.

"Ginta? Why are you here?" she demanded of the brown wolf who turned wide eyes to look upon her, taking into note her wounded body as well as the prominent mating mark upon her chest. He inhaled deeply, taking a step back as the clear scent of her form hit him. His princess was 'carrying' the heirs of the West, there was no longer any hope for Bankotsu unless of course she managed to defeat Kagome and that was impossible. Kagome, their Alpha female was much too strong for the Beta male.

Sesshomaru growled at Beta sharply, still angry with Kagura he was more than willing to take out his anger on the invader especially someone who seemed so familiar with his mate.

"My lady…" he started and turned to look upon Sesshomaru and the members of his pack.

"My Lord, I was sent to request passage of our pack of Wolves from the North through your territory by order of the Alpha of the North…however I see we do not need it, for I see you are in possession of that which he had lost." stated Ginta dragging his eyes back to look at Rin who also felt the eyes of her new pack members as they looked upon her.

"Princess, Bankotsu was sent to retrieve and claim you." Ginta revealed and there was a silence, before Sesshomaru released a deafening growl, clutching Ginta's neck in the blink of an eye his hands nails elongating as they pierced the man's throat. Ginta gasped, struggling to breathe, his face becoming pale as he tried to pry Sesshomaru's hands from his throat, to no avail.

"You wish to take this Sesshomaru's mate from him?" he growled fiercely, his hands pressing deeper, making Ginta's eyes bulge in his head.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered and his red eyes turned to look at the beautiful woman he had mated. She needed healing sleep but she was still able to hold herself up, her strength prevailing…she had kept their unborn pups safe despite the fact that she had just faced two challenges, and Kagura was quite the experienced fighter, which Rin had not been. Yet her fierce maternal instincts had prevailed.

Suddenly, a howl rang out that had every Lycan turning to its direction in the forest.

It was the howl of a Lycan who had been wronged. A Lycan whose mating had been interrupted. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he snarled, shifting immediately and taking off in the direction of the sound. It was the sound of Inuyasha, his brother and second in command.

The other members of his pack wasted no time, the betas shifted and the omega's took off behind their Alphas; for Rin of course had immediately reverted, disregarding her wounds as her instincts told her to follow her Alpha, to aid her pack mate.

As the pack left, forgetting the bloody, slowly healing beta, her sister Kanna from the previous battle with Rin snuck towards her sister. She was still wounded but she knew Kagura would be killed if they remained, so she aided the Lycan as she shifted into her humanoid form, helping her to her feet and walking to the direction of the East, the lands of darkness which had no Alphas but mostly mixed breeds, it was safer to deal with the wolves there than Sesshomaru and at least there, Sesshomaru had no power.

0000

Rin halted upon entering the clearing, assailed by the strong scent of her sister. _Kagome was here?! Kagome was hurt! I smell her blood! _She thought, her eyes widening at the knowledge that her strong sister had been wounded. Then her eyes moved to the huge white wolf, fiercely fighting back against three wolves, wolves from the pack of the North! Her former pack! With none other than Bankotsu! She gasped, only to see her mate much like, but almost a size larger than the other white wolf join the fray. With the odds even, it took nothing for the two to swat away the lesser betas under Bankotsu, the Western pack forming a circle around them to prevent anyone from escaping the swift punishment of Sesshomaru and his brother.

Sesshomaru looked to his brother, ignoring the lesser male Bankotsu. He would soon reap his punishment.

"How bad are you hurt?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Bad enough. Kill him for me will you, I have to find my mate!" Inuyasha barked and jumped over Bankotsu's head and headed into the forest. Sesshomaru looked to the smaller black wolf, growling when he noted how the wolf, as well as his two followers, was eyeing Rin, his mate.

"Princess Rin…" came Hakaku's awestruck tone, noting from smell that their princess was mated and to the huge male, the Alpha of the West no less.

"Filthy Whore, you were promised to me!" Bankotsu snarled, not noting Sesshomaru's hackles rising. Rin ignored him, "Hakaku, my sister Kagome…she was with you?" she asked.

But Hakaku flushed deeply. "No my lady. We found her locked in a mating dance with the other white Lycan….Bankotsu…interrupted them!" the Lycan answered and Rin gasped, having been freshly mated she could comprehend the pain Kagome must be going through as well as Inuyasha's need to find her and resume their bond before it remained half formed or worse, permanently disrupted.

"How could you?" Rin demanded in a snarl looking at Bankotsu. He snarled at her, disgusted that Rin had been claimed as well as Kagome, they who were his only chance to become Alpha of the North. Rin growled and shifted, making her way towards the direction that Inuyasha had taken off in when out of nowhere Bankotsu attempted to cut her off. Unfortunately in his attempt to do so he had completely forgotten her mate, the large Alpha who had become so very angry in the time it had taken for them to have their conversation.

"You dare to touch this Sesshomaru's mate?" he demanded, his eyes flashing red. The wolves of his pack stepped back as did Rin and the other two members of her former pack.

Without looking back Rin proceeded into the forest, hot on Inuyasha's trail, though already the larger male was a good distance ahead of her.

00000

He came skidding to a halt, his breathing labored as he came upon the lycanthrope, the beautiful female locked in a healing sleep. He smirked; already he had found her…he wondered what expression she would give when she awakened to see his face. He grunted as he shifted, his body sore, wounded…and calling out to hers. He crawled over to her, a tender look upon his face to know that he had been her first, despite her age and her rank. It was so very rare for an Alpha female to be un-mated, much less a virgin, Kagura had certainly not been. In fact, she had probably slept with every man in the pack.

He knelt beside her still form, his nose nuzzling the soft skin of her neck, his arms raising hers from her side and pinning them above her head, assured that she would awaken. He growled softly, slightly sickened that he had to resort to such disturbing means in order to complete his mating bond, but it had to be done.

Despite his injuries, Inuyasha widened Kagome's legs in order to facilitate the mass between his hips; one had imprisoning her own limp ones while the other guided the head of his erection into her opening. He felt her body move beneath his own, stiffening despite her unconsciousness. He clenched his jaws, looking down at her before he thrust into her.

Her body jolted, her eyes flashing open as she gasped, looking up into the red eyes of the man she thought she would have had time to escape.

"_Mate…" _he drawled and once again, the mating knot began to form.

00000

Rin blushed, coming to a halt, then hiding herself behind the tree, her heart racing as she watched Inuyasha and her sister locked into the mating dance. Braced against the back of the tree, she slid down until she fell on her bottom. She released a jagged breathe, lifting a heavy hand to her abdomen. She knew she could not interfere with Inuyasha and her sister, and the overwhelming urge to sleep and heal overcame her and with that, the Alpha female of the West fell to the side, darkness engulfing her.

Sesshomaru released his jaw with a snap, his red tinted eyes watching as the dead male fell to the ground. He felt the moment Rin entered healing sleep and immediately turned to the direction both she and his brother had taken, coming up across his sleeping mate not far ahead along with his brother who was locked in a mating dance.

He lifted his mate in his arms and turned toward his pack that had followed him.

"You two stay here with Inuyasha, ensure that he is not interrupted again…" said Sesshomaru looking at two beta males, "The rest, return with me to base." And with that, the Western Pack returned to their home. A home, they would soon find, that was bereft of Kagura and Kanna.

00000

Pulling away from the larger male, Kagome cast blazing eyes against her mate. She was stunned to think she was forever tied to this cocky male, was carrying his child. He eyed her with a cheeky grin; they had both fallen into healing sleep in the middle of their mating. They had awoken healed and refreshed and free enough to separate.

"Stay away from me!" yelled Kagome backing away from him. But the silver haired lycanthrope merely slumbered towards the beautiful jade eyed creature. She froze as he cupped her cheek and pressed his nude body against her.

"_**Are we at the end of the world, mate**_?" he purred and she froze, before anger flowed through her body. He grabbed her hands before she could swing them at him.

"If you think, I, Alpha and princess of the North will ever be happy with a second rate beta like you, think again!" spat Kagome, smirking as Inuyasha lost his smile.

He was silent for a long moment, his golden eyes roaming over her body.

"If ascension is all you require I will simply have to kill the Northern Alpha and take his post, wont I?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome gasped, unbelieving.

"Y-you can't!" she gasped, struggling in from his hold and finally, breaking free.

Inuyasha snarled, angry that she would pull away from him. He growled, extended a hand towards her when he heard a vicious snarl and turned to look at a black wolf almost identical to his mate, the main difference being the hazel colour of her eyes. She snapped, her vicious snarls making the male stiffen and growl at her, and then he noted the males behind her which made him take immediate defensive, hair beginning to break along the surface of his skin.

"Kikyo?!" he heard his mate gasp from behind him and the black wolf perk up at the sound, shifting beneath their very eyes, transforming into a slender, full figured woman with long dark hair and features that favored Kagome's so much Inuyasha surmised that she had to be her sister, a part of the same litter. However her scent was nothing compared to Kagome, it was almost engulfed with the scent of whom he assumed to be Kikyo's mate.

"Kagome!" she cried and the two sisters embraced, as though it had been years since they had last seen each other, the scent of tears permeating the air for all the wolves to smell.

"How did you-?" Kagome started, between laughs and tears of joy.

"I felt your need of me through our bond, but also I received a letter from Father telling me what had happened." Said Kikyo.

"I am surprised Naraku let you out!" Kagome joked and the sisters giggled.

"Where is Rin?" Kikyo suddenly asked, and Kagome sobered.

"She is with my brother. They are mated. She is the Alpha of the West now." Said Inuyasha and both females turned to look at him, one with surprise as she noted him fully without the rage of trying to protect her sister and pack mate, and the other, his mate with fury and hatred. He chuckled, though apart of him was saddened by her reaction.

"I can take you to them, safely. As Kagome is my pack mate and you are sister to her and my own Alpha, you will be safe as will your men." Inuyasha assured and both sisters nodded their decision quick and unquestioning. Inuyasha smirked and shifted, launching into a run without waiting for the females or the betas to follow him.

0000

It was two days later, when Rin awoke from healing sleep that the sisters of the North finally were able to meet again after years of separation. The brothers of the West looked away as the women embraced and sobbed, as neither would leave the side of their new mates even though Kagome tried at every chance she got to get away from Inuyasha, unsuccessfully of course.

"Sister, you have done well for yourself to claim the reclusive Western Alpha as your own. He is by far a greater candidate than Bankotsu!" praised Kagome to which Kikyo seconded. Rin blushed, for she felt she had not really had a choice in her mate.

"And you Kagome, your mate is quite the looker himself!" Rin stated as Sesshomaru grunted, Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome fumed.

"He is merely a beta!" she spat and the women frowned.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is a very powerful Lycan, for him to have claimed you is proof enough of that. I am sure when you return Father will gladly accept him as his heir. After all, Rin is the Alpha of the West, I am the Alpha of the South as you are female Alpha to the North. It will be Inuyasha's right to challenge him for that position…however I fear now that we are all mated, father will have seen his time on this Earth to have ended." Kikyo spoke, her voice calm yet sure and true.

The three girls lowered their heads, knowing without Kikyo having to say it that it was true.

"Let us not be sad, he has waited for a long time to join her." said Kagome, referring to their deceased mother. The other sisters nodded.

"We should all face him one last time…" Rin whispered and her sisters nodded.

"Yes, we who have now united three quarters of the Lycan world…" Kikyo added and the sisters smirked.

"Yes…we three sisters of the North…" stated Kagome and Rin and Kikyo smiled, before they embraced again not seeing the smirks on the faces of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

0000

_Two mixed breeds looked down on the tattered remains of the male Lycan that had been Bankotsu, which had been thrown over the border of the Eastern territory. _

"_With the two females…it can be done…" whispered the bigger mixed breed. _

"_Of course!" spat the smaller man and lifted the clump upon his shoulder, smirking at the faint rhythm of the heart he heard. _

"_This one is strong to have survived a brush with the Western Alpha. Even if he is in pieces…he's alive to tell a tale no other has ever told." The smaller man said with a chuckle, walking off deeper into the Eastern territory. _

_The bigger mixed breed looked out towards the lands of the West. _

"_A war is coming…" he whispered and in the blink of a human eye…_

…_vanished. _

_**AN: Please Read and Review loves. ^_^**  
_


End file.
